


Who Shields the Sentinel?

by aireagoir



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Patriotism, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireagoir/pseuds/aireagoir
Summary: Who glues Cap together when saving the world is breaking his heart and his back?





	

 

********

 

"PLEASE don't cryofreeze, love. 2017 will need conscientious heroes...and  _I need_ _you_."

 

********

 

 

 

_Thank you all so much for contributing to this collection for the holidays. Everybody found cool and provocative stories in just a few words. It was fun to build worlds with really spare scaffolding and it made my imagination take flight to envision so much with your perfectly crafted mini-fics. Happy 2017!_

_\--Aireagoir_

 


End file.
